


Battle Scars

by ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Body Confidence issues, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scenes, Reunion, Scars, briller - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt/pseuds/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt
Summary: Set at some point around S3Ep3 - the Reunion between Miller and Bryan because why didn't we get to see that.Bryan is struggling with his battle scars and Miller shows him how beautiful he is.Non-plot fluff





	

Only a few more minutes. In a few minutes he would be there. Miller wasn't sure exactly how many days it had been, the time seemed to pass differently on the ground. What had probably been 6 or 7 months felt like years. 

"Hey? Lover boy? Remember to breathe okay?" Harper said, dragging Miller out of his thoughts. He hadn't realised how fast his heart rate had become; he was breathing like he had just run a marathon.

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" Miller said, glancing at the fading light around them.

"It's a long trek, they will be here soon." She said with a reassuring smile. "How long has it been? Since you saw him?" She asked, trying to fill the silence.

Miller cracked a smile at the memory, his knee bouncing in nervous anticipation.  
"Last visitation, week before we were sent down." He said. "I spoke to him briefly, on the webcam thing, but they were pretty strict with the timing you know." Harper smiled, looking down at the fire.

"What?" Miller asked, catching the look.

"Nothing. It's just...cute, how much you care about him." She said smiling as he furrowed his brows.

"Cute?! Need I remind you I do have a gun." He said, and Harper raised her hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, sorry, you're totally not at all cute in any way. Happy now?" But Miller wasn't listening.

"Listen!" He said, holding up a hand to silence her. Before she could stop him Miller was sprinting down towards the gate. Harper followed at his heels as the waited for the great gates to open.

"Miller...remember....breathing." Harper said but he couldn't control it. He could hear his heart pounding in his temples, his ears and eyes craning for any sign of him as the heavy gates began to move slowly open. 

A crowd was gathering now as the first of farm station began to flood through, Charles Pike at the head.

"I can't see him!" Miller yelled, panic taking over him. What if they had been attack on the way; what if Monty's mum had got it wrong; what if he wasn't coming; what if he had lost him forever?

Suddenly everything stopped. His stomach somersaulted, his heart froze as his eyes locked onto the boy with the red hoddie.

"NATE!" He had almost forgotten what that voice sounded like.

"BRY!" He was running, faster than he had ever run from any grounder or mountain man. They couldn't have been more than 30 feet apart but it seemed never ending. Until suddenly they were smacking into each other with enough force to bruise but they didn't care. The momentum knocking them backwards, stumbling into the people still coming in behind Bryan.

They didn't speak at first, just stood there, pressed against each other, arms clutching tighter, never wanting to let go. Slowly, Miller moved back a little to look his boyfriend in the eyes, slowly pressing his lips to Bryan's. Electricity rushed through his veins, his vision blurred up with tears but he didn't care, all that mattered was he was back; he was back and he was safe.

"I thought you were dead." Bryan whispered into his neck and Miller pulled him closer.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm here, I'm sorry." He whispered. Bryan pulled back, looking Miller in the eye.

"Never leave me again okay?" He whispered, his own cheeks wet with tears.

"Not even to take a dump?" Miller said, cracking a smile.

"No." Bryan said firmly, smiling.

"Okay." He whispered, pulling him close again.

"Uh-Hu." Harper coughed awkwardly from behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm being bitten to death out here, time to head inside yeh?" She said, slapping at her arm as she spoke as if to back up her point.

"Harper?" Bryan said as he recognised her.

"Yep, still kicking can you believe it. Good to see you." She said smiling and Bryan nodded.

"Yeh, you too." Bryan said, "you're both part of the guard?" He noted, spotting the jackets.

"Yep. See, told you I could make a honest living." Miller teased. "Come on, I'll show you our room." Miller said, taking Bryan's hand and leading him off towards Arcadia.

"How's it been at farm station?" Harper asked as they headed through the corridor.

"Oh, you know...we got by." Bryan said, hesitantly, not wanting to take the subject further.

"Didn't have any barbers there though hey?" Miller teased, his fingers twisting through the dark hair over Bryan's neck.  
Bryan blushed,

"I hadn't really noticed." He said as they stopped outside the room. "Why? You don't like it?" Bryan said some sincerity mixed into his voice.

"Like it?" Miller smiled twisting his fingers through Bryan's hair and drawing his face close to his ear. "You've never been sexier." He whispered flirtatiously.

"And I believe that's my queue." Harper said awkwardly and Bryan blushed.

"See you." Miller said, smiling to her.

"Nice to see you again." Bryan said and Harper grinned.

"See you at breakfast." She said heading off down the corridor, calling behind her "and remember kids keep it safe!"

Miller smiled, taking Bryan by the hand and opening the door.

"Your chambers my liege" he teased, bending in a mock bow. Bryan grinned, shoving him playfully.

"Shut up" he muttered fondly, heading inside.

 

"Hey this is nice. Very cosy." Bryan said, nodding in approval.

"I know right, being on the guard has its perks; and to think my dad thought I would never amount to anything." Miller said, despite the jesting tone Bryan knew the truth truth his words.

"Hey, well I am very proud." He whispered, cupping Miller's face and kissing him softly. Miller smiled, he had forgotten how Bryan could make him feel as though there was nothing wrong in the world.

Bryan sat down on the small blue sofa, undoing his boots allowing his blistered feet freedom.

Miller hung up his jacket and headed over to the bed, patting the space next to him as he sat propped up against the head board. Bryan smiled, laying down beside him, resting his head on Miller's chest.

They lay there in silence, taking comfort in each other's presence, Bryan's head rising softly with Miller's breathing. He ran his hand softly through Bryan's hair, kissing the top of his head softly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered after a while, his voice cracking slightly.

"I should never have gotten myself arrested. I shouldn't have left you I'm so sorry."

Bryan lifted his head to look at him, kissing him slowly to stop him from talking.

"I love you." He whispered and Miller smiled, blinking back tears.

"I love you too." He said as they settled down onto the pillow.

"I love you more" Bryan whispered with a smile.

"I love you most." Miller replied and Bryan grinned.

"I love you twice as much"

"Yeh, you're probably right about that." Miller teased and Bryan laughed, shoving him playfully.

"Hey!" He said fondly and Miller smiled.

"Okay, okay! I love you just as much. Satisfied?" Bryan smiled, quickly pecking him on the lips.

"Extremely." He said, before his exhaustion got the better of him and he yawned widely.

"Careful, you'll start catching flies." Miller teased and Bryan smiled. "You must be exhausted, you should get some sleep." He said, on a more serious note. Bryan nodded sleepily, cosying into Miller's chest.

"Night Nate." He whispered.

"Night Bry." He replied fondly. There was silence for a moment before Bryan whispered.

"Night." Miller rolled his eyes.

"Goodnight." He said, waiting for Bryan's inevitable response.

"Night." He whispered.

"You win, now sleep." Miller said, smiling fondly at Bryan's smug expression before leaning over and turning out the light.

Miller waited until Bryan's breathing fell into a slow slumber before whispering into the dark.

"Goodnight Bry."

 

Bryan woke with a start, jolted out of his uneasy sleep he felt disoriented. He began to panic until the body moved beside him, muttering sleepily. Suddenly it all came flooding back. He was with Nate. He was safe.

Bryan pushed himself up, looking down on Miller's sleep form. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, taking in every inch of his boyfriends face.

"You know...generally watching people sleep is filed under 'creepy'" Miller said, his eyes closed but his mouth curling into a grin. "But you know, I'll let you off because of that gorgeous ass of yours." Miller said grinning, sliding a hand under the duvet to grab Bryan's butt.

Bryan laughed, slapping Miller's arm. Miller smiled, moving it up to cup the back of Bryan's head, pulling him down into a kiss. Bryan cupped his cheek, deepening the kiss. Miller began to pull at Bryan's shirt, anxious to remove the clothing but Bryan pulled back a bit, removing Miller's hand.

"What's wrong?" Miller asked, letting go of Bryan's head.

"Sorry...nothing...sorry where we're we." Bryan said moving back in.

"Stripping I believe." Miller said, reaching for his own shirt. Bryan paused awkwardly for a moment.

"Would you mind if...if I kept mine on." He said uneasily.

Miller looked confused, before smilingly jokingly "Why? You didn't secretly gain 100 pounds while I was away did you?" He said with a grin, "cause you know I'm fine with a extra bit of padding." He said, wagging his eyebrows, smiling seductively.

Bryan couldn't help but smile despite himself, "No, no it's not that..."

"Then what?" Miller asked more seriously, sitting up to look him in the eye. Bryan looked away but Miller took his hand.

"Hey, listen to me, I love you, okay? Whatever it is, you can show me." He said and Bryan closed his eyes and sighed, slowly nodding.

Miller slowly picked up the bottom of Bryan's shirt, slowly edging it upwards. He didn't catch the gasp in time as the tight, mangled skin came into view. Bryan let the shirt come over his head, keeping his eyes focused up high, refusing to look down at himself.

"When we crashed...fires were burning...I was trapped...something fell on me. I blacked out. Next thing I knew Pike had pulled me out."

"Does it hurt?" Miller asked, moving his hand forwards. Bryan shook his head, taking a deep breath as Miller's hand made contact with his abdomen.

"No...I just...it makes me feel..." He laughed nervously, gulping back tears and looking away. "Still think I've never been sexier?" He joked, his chuckle catching in his throat.

Miller traced his hand over the scared skin, sliding down the bed and leaning in to kiss down his chest and across his stomach. Tears finally broke free of Bryan's eyes, rolling silently down his face.

"You've never looked more beautiful." Miller whispered and Bryan choked back a sob.

"Hey, hey come here." Miller said, pulling him into a hug. "I love you so much." He whispered and Bryan nodded. 

"I'm sorry...I'm being such a baby." He muttered and Miller smiled, wiping away a tear from Bryan's cheek.

"I love you Baby." He said with a grin and Bryan smiled.

"Here, let me show you something." Miller said, pulling off his own shirt. Scars scattered across his body.

"This one here?" He said, pointing to his shoulder where a larger scar twisted down towards his chest.

"Grounders." He said before pointing to his left arm where a scar cut across his bicep.

"Mount Weather security. And this-" he said, revealing a burn across his left thigh "Stew." He said and Bryan smiled.

"Stew?"

"I was trying to cook...it didn't work out as expected." He said with a smile.

"Remind me never to let you do the cooking." Bryan said with a chuckle and Miller smiled.

"But you see...it's not something to be ashamed of. It shows you've survived. You kicked death's ass. You should be proud." He said and Bryan smiled weakly. 

"Plus I hear the ladies really dig a guy with scars." He said with a smirk and Bryan grinned, 

"Oh do they now?" He said. "Like, say, Harper? Does she 'dig a guy with scars'?" He teased, moving closer to Miller.

"Harper? Oh yeh, one look at that scar and she would be all over you." Miller said grinning, sliding his back against the wall as Bryan moved closer.

"Huh, too bad I'm taken then ain't it." Bryan said and Miller grinned, wrapping his arms around Bryan's neck.

"Such a shame." He whispered as Bryan kissed him.

For the first time since the Arks fall Bryan wasn't thinking about his scars. He no longer cared what they looked like, what anyone else thought of them because the only opinion that mattered didn't care either; the only person that mattered was Miller and Bryan had never felt more blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Briller fic but they are just so adorable I couldn't help myself. I Know the scars aren't exactly canon but oh well.
> 
> Sorry if there were any mistakes I hope you enjoyed it. Any feedback would make my day. Thank you :)


End file.
